Lil' Deku
by booklover2098
Summary: During a mission, Pro Heroe Deku is hit by an unknown quirk that has left him as a... Child? Hilarity and Cavity-Inducing Cuteness will kill you in this short story of how an Angry Bakugo has to care for a Lil' Deku. (established!BakuDeku, ProHero!Class1A, Future!fic, Kid!Deku, Fluff, Slight crackish) Please R&R! Rated T for Cursing
1. Chapter 1

This is just going to be a short story, it may even just end up being a one shot... not sure at the moment. Just a little thought I had for My Hero Academia. This takes place after all our favorite students become Pros. I have not read the manga, but I am caught up on the anime.

...

"Kacchan!" Deku, Symbol of Peace and Pro Hero, shouts as he wrangles down one of the villains with an escaping type quirk. Kacchan, another rising Pro, grunts as he uses his explosive quirk to knock out the villain he was currently fighting. They were in downtown Tokyo working a job together on a series of heists led by an eight-man crew. Currently, the ringleader with an unknown quirk was the only one they hadn't managed to subdue. "Down the alley, one got away!"

Kacchan sprinted down the alleyway that Deku nodded to as he finally managed to get the villain he was fighting subdued. Kacchan could already hear the distant sirens of police officers flocking to the scene.

The woman villain was cornered in a back alleyway with no one to aid her.

"Give up!" Kacchan barked at the woman who scowled. Deku stepped forward to handle the talking.

"Villain, you're surrounded, surrender yourself," Deku said calmly, standing alert. His green locks swayed in the breeze. The woman with bright, violet braids and a skin-tight bodysuit remained uncooperative.

"You'll have to come and get me!" She spat defiantly. Deku frowned, calling out for her to surrender once more or she would face the consequences. The purplenette simple grinned at the two Pros. Kacchan decided enough was enough and made a mad dive for her, his palms sparking.

"Kacchan, wait!" Deku screamed as he propelled forward with One for All in time to knock Kacchan out of the line of fire as the villain shot a beam of light the encased Deku and slammed Kacchan against the brick wall, knocking him unconscious.

...

"-chan, Kacchan, Kacchan!" I groaned as I slowly came too. A squeaky voice kept calling my name... It was a familiar voice, but I couldn't place it. "Kacchan, p-please come b-back!" The voice was being choked up by unseen tears. Little hands tapped on my face as I grunted in annoyance. Deku does this every morning so we can eat together. I blinked away the blurry spots in my vision as a green lump began to take shape.

"De-ku..." I groaned as I sat up slowly.

"K-kacchan! You mi-ight have a concussion, lie back d-down," that small voice chirped through their tears. God, such a cry baby. They remind me a little of Deku back in our youth.

Deku!

I snapped to attention and began taking in my surroundings. The villain had escaped, most likely having knocked Deku unconscious with her blast, which also incapacitated me giving her the opportunity to escape. Shit! Next to me was a small child with green hair, and Deku was not... In... Sight...?

A small child? Come again?

I stare down at the child in confusion.

His hair was a thick and unruly green mess, little freckles dotted his chubby cheeks and emphasized his round, light green eyes that were filled with tears. The small boy was struggling to hold up the suit that swamped him, the hood with bunny-like ears drooped.

Deku?

"Izuku is that...?" I blinked several times, stunned. There, sitting beside me with tears streaming down his cute, little face, was my husband. As a fucking child.

"K-k-kachan!" Deku sniffled, "I-I'm scared."

"Hey!" I snapped, causing Deku to stiffen in fear. Shit, I can't raise my voice at him. I studied his further. Deku couldn't be much older than six physically, but who knew if this was six-year-old Deku or twenty-five-year-old Deku in a six-your-old Deku body. I took a deep breath, "Deku, how old are you?"

"S-six," Deku shuffled his little feet, almost falling in the process. "Why is Kacchan so big?"

"Why are you so small, idiot," I snapped back as I pushed myself up onto my feet. I knelt in front of Deku and took his hands. "Izuku, I don't know what happened, but we're gonna fix this, alright?" He nodded his head and wrapped himself around my neck. I sighed and stood up with my miniaturized husband cradled in my arms. I had only been out for a few minutes and it looked like the police had handled the criminals we left back on the main street. I approached the head detective in hopes of finding a solution.

"Ground Zero, if I could take your state-" I cut him off before he could go any further.

"Detective, this is Hero Deku in my arms right now. He was hit by the ring leader's quirk which appears to be some sort of age-reversal quirk. Currently, Deku is both physically and mentally six-years-old. I need him to be medically examined immediately," I commanded the shorter man who nodded and called for one of the officers to call for an ambulance. "Now, I need to know if the leader has been apprehended, or if she's still on the loose."

"If you didn't get her, GZ, then she's still out there," the Detective, Detective Hiro, said. "I have men on the ground searching for her as we speak."

"I'll make some calls myself to a few colleges," I frown as I hand Deku over to a paramedic.

"K-kaachan!" He whimpered, eyes watering more.

"Deku, it's going to be fine," I assured him, patting his head gently. "I have to talk with the police real quick, and while I'm doing that this nice doctor is going to make sure you're okay. I'll come to get you when I'm done." Little Izuku's lower lip trembled, but he nodded his head and went with the paramedic. I gave my statement to the officers, including a description of the criminal still at large. Once I was done I called back to Best Jeanist's office and requested a joint operation with Uravity.

Midoriya Inko passed away two years ago in a car accident. Izuku had taken it really hard then, and I don't know how he'll handle it as a child. Ururaka is my best bet on being able to console him with motherly love and whatnot.

"Alright, Ground Zero, I'm patching your location to Uravity right now," the handler on the line said once the paperwork had gone through.

"Thanks," I hung up. Ururaka will be here soon enough. It's been nearly forty minutes, and Deku's probably about to freak out. I made my way over to the ambulance that was parked behind all the police cars. As I approached I could already hear Deku's sniffles. Part of me was irritated at his babiness, the other part was... concerned. Maybe it's because we've been married for three years now, and been together for almost eight, but little Deku wasn't nearly as annoying as I remembered him as.

"Kaachan doesn't w-want me!" I could hear Izuku sobbing the closer I got. "I-I-I'm quir-r-kless -hic- l-loser." I felt my chest squeeze at the heartbrokenness in Izuku's muffled cries.

"Hey!" I barked gently, causing the little boy to jerk up, his face covered in tears and snot. "I told you I'd be back. Here I am."

"Kaachan!" Deku cried out, launching himself at me. Thankfully, I have fast reflexes. I shifted Izuku onto my hip as he buried his face in the crook of my neck. I could feel the snot and slobber soaking my shirt.

"Deku," I sigh, trying to hold onto my patience. "A friend of mine wants to meet you. Her name's Ochako Ururaka, and she's a hero."

"... Like All Might?" Deku hiccuped as he peeked up through his green curls. God, he was so fucking cute.

"Yeah, her Pro name is Uravity. She has this really cool quirk." I continued. Izuku seemed to perk up a little.

"It must be very cool if Kaachan says it's cool!" Deku declared with a bright smile. "What is it?"

"She has an Anti-Gravity quirk." I scoff at Deku's logic. His eyes began to glow excitedly.

"Woah!" He exclaimed. I felt my lips begin to rise a little at his enthusiasm.

"Yeah," I said as I leaned against the door of one of the cruisers. Little Deku sat cradled on my forearms as he straddled my stomach. His chubby cheeks were flushed, and his green eyes were red and swollen from crying. Staring at what had become of my husband, I felt conflicted. On the one hand, the one behind my back, I wanted to pinch his cheeks and cuddle with him on the couch while watching a Disney movie marathon. The other hand slaps me across the face, however, reminding me that this is my husband, not my non-existent child, and I prefer the adult Deku.

"Ground Zero!" I look up to see Uravity staring at me. Her eyes travel from me to Deku and widen comically.

"Midoriya?" She gasps. Deku perks up at the sound of his name. He studies Ururaka, then he looks up at me.

"Is that...?" He whispers loudly. Ochaka coughs to hide her giggles.

"Yeah, Deku," I sigh. "Izuku, meet Uravity, Uravity meet... Well, whatever." I grunt, scowling. Izuku smiles at Ururaka shyly, awkwardly bowing in my arms and greeting her respectfully.

"I see why you requested a team up, Ground Zero," Ururaka said as she studied Deku. Izuku blushed and pressed his face back into my neck. I swear flower seemed to explode around Ururaka as she squealed. "He's so cute! I need a picture." She whipped out her phone and began taking snapshots as if she were a professional photographer instead of a Pro Hero. "Smile, Deku!"

"Stop it, Uravity," I growl as Deku seemed to shrink further into my chest. Ururaka sighed and slipped her phone back into her utility belt. It took a minute to coax Deku out of his not-so-great hiding spot, but he finally dropped all formality with Ururaka and was asking her million-and-a-half questions about her quirk and her work as a Pro. He even let her hold him. By the time dusk fell on Tokyo, Deku was fighting sleep as his arms hung loosely around Ururaka's neck. "Lemme have him," I grunt, gently tugging Deku into my arms. His head fell onto my shoulder and he was out like a light. His light snores caused Ururka to giggle.

"You'll be a great dad, Bakugo," Ururaka smiled at me. It took everything in me to not blow her face off. I grunted softly as we began walking to the car waiting to take us to my HQ. "Why did you call me on the case, Bakugo?"

"... So far it looks like the quirk user that did this to Deku has some sort of age reversal quirk. Currently, Deku is mentally and physically his six-year-old self, meaning he has no idea who most people in his life are save for me, my family, and... His mother," Ururaka stopped walking.

"Oh..." She breathed, eyes filled with remorse. "He doesn't know..." I shook my head.

"I don't want him to know if we can avoid it. Deku's smart, even when we were kids, it took everything I had to stay ahead of him," I huffed, thinking back to kindergarten and elementary school. "He may connect the dots on his own. Or he may be too young to even consider the possibility of Inko being..." I couldn't even say it for fear of Deku waking and hearing me. "I need you to help me keep him distracted from the fact that Inko isn't here."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea, Bakugo," Ururaka replied, "Deku is already attached to you. You even said he recognized you before you regained consciousness in that alleyway. I think that maybe a small part of our Deku wasn't reversed. The part that you married. He didn't recognize me at all, and we've been friends since our first year at UA. It's best if he stays with someone he's familiar with... He'll recognize your parents!" I glanced in the rearview mirror at the booster seat where Deku was strapped in. Drool was dripping onto the new shirt that he was given after he was looked over by the EMTs. "Just tell him he's having a sleepover at your parents' house while we work the case. Maybe the whatever is affecting him will wear off within the next day or two."

"What if it doesn't," Ururaka frowned. "What if... What if my husband is permanently a child?"

"Bakugo," Ururaka placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. "We're going to get Izuku back. We're going to catch that fugitive, and we're going to do it in the next two days. I can feel it. But, I think you should stay with Izuku."

"What?" I snapped, causing Deku to jolt in his sleep. We hold our breath, and he dozes back off. "What do you mean, 'I should stay with Izuku?'"

"You're too close to this case, Bakugo," Ururaka crossed her arms, "You're emotionally compromised. If something goes wrong, that falls onto you, and Izuku will have my head if he finds out that I let you work a case like that. You know that it is a huge risk for you to continue in this case. That's why Todoroki and Iida are going to take your place. I've already texted them to set up the debriefing tomorrow." I grind my teeth together, my blood boiling under my skin. I can't argue with that logic, no matter how much I want to. I finally sigh and agree with a triumphant looking Ururaka. "Besides, this'll be great parenting practice for that future baby Izuku want."

Oh shit.

...

Hey, so this will probably be just three or four chapters. It depends on how the story breaks up. It's really just a cute, fluffy BakuDeku fic. This chapter is really the only one with any seriousness to it. Please leave a comment down below! If you want to request any scenes or anything, just PM me!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Thanks for reading, I'm glad so many of you enjoyed my story so far! Also, for the person who inquired why I used Ground Zero instead of King Explodo Murder is because of 1) personal preference, I know Ground Zero isn't canon (yet), but I think the meaning behind the name is fitting for Kacchan's hero name, and 2) King Explodo Murder is... not the best name for a hero. Maybe for a villain, but not a hero.

Anyways, hope you enjoy chapter 2!

...

By the time we got back to their apartment, which was conveniently three blocks away from their Agency's HQ, it was four hours after Deku had been de-aged. I glanced into the rearview mirror of my car to see that Izuku was still fast asleep. Once Ochako had gotten the full rundown of what had happened, she told me to head home from HQ because 'Parenting is exhausting, so get some sleep,' whatever. So, I changed into my civies and packed Deku back into the booster seat. I sighed as I awkwardly maneuvered Deku out of the booster seat and into arms without waking him. God, I hope this doesn't last for too long.

I took the elevator up to our floor and hoped that Deku would remain asleep until the morning. I was tired and hungry, and I really didn't want to deal with a child. I finally managed to get the apartment door unlocked and closed behind me without waking the little boy in my arms. I tucked him into bed, he always sleeps on the left side of our bed and left his shoes at the front entrance beside mine. I shuffle into the kitchen in search of a late night snack, since it's too late to cook an actual dinner when-

"Kacchan?" I glance over my shoulder to see Deku rubbing his eye with one hand and gripping a corner of the King size comforter tightly with his little arm. Now I have to remake the bed before we go back to sleep. "M' hungry..." Deku blinks up at me with sleepy eyes. I can hear his stomach growling, and I feel myself deflate.

"Want some curry?" He brightens at the mention of curry. He nods his head so fast that I fear it might fall off. "Go put the blanket back in the bedroom, Deku." He scurries off to do as he's told while I start pulling out ingredients for our impromptu dinner. By the time I've gotten half-way through the process of cooking the curry, I hear Deku's sock-clad feet pad into the kitchen, stopping just to the right of me. I can feel his gaze on me as I'm stirring the curry. Then his little head leans against my hip and his arms snake around my thigh.

I freeze for a moment before continuing cooking. I carefully reach for two bowls out of the cupboard to not disturb Izuku too much while I dish out the fresh meal. I nudge Izuku and silently hand him his bowl so that I can grab two sets of utensils for us to use. Finally seated at the table, I instruct Izuku to blow on his food before he tries to eat it. He nods his head, too tired to speak.

"Let's eat," we fold our hands together before we dig in. I feel myself smile as I watch Izuku sputter on his steaming bowl of curry. I can't help but think about Ochako's words.

'You'll be a good father'

Would I really? And, does Izuku want kids? She did mention something about a baby Izuku wanted. Do I want kids?

"Hot!" Izuku whines and I scowl.

"Shitty Deku, I told you to be careful!" I grouch as I hand him a cup of milk. He guzzles it down, tears glistening in the corner of his eyes. "Better?" He nods his head. I lean over and scoop up a spoonful of curry and blow on it to cool it off before offering it to him. He hesitates before nibbling at it. Once he determined the spoonful to be the right temperature he shoved it into his mouth happily. So, I ended up spoon feeding him until my curry was cold and unappetizing. But I was so hungry, I ate it anyway. I dumped the dirty dishes in the sink for tomorrow and toted a sleepy Deku back to the bedroom where I pulled out an old shirt for him to sleep in, which swamped him like a dress, but he didn't seem to mind because once his head hit the pillow, he was unconscious. I changed into my sleepwear and flicked the lights off before crawling into bed beside him.

I lay awake for about an hour, despite being so exhausted. Not having my Izuku sleeping beside me was unnerving, but at the same time, I stared at the child lying beside me, this constant fear of him suddenly... disappearing left an uncomfortable knot in the pit of my stomach. I finally drifted off to sleep at about midnight.

...

I slowly woke to an uncomfortably wet sensation against my neck. As I became aware of my surroundings, I opened up my eyes to see nothing but green. Deku's sweet shampoo invaded my nostrils, and his soft snores rattled against my ear. Sometime during the night, Deku had crawled on top of me, his face buried in the crook of my neck where he was drooling. He wasn't the only one who moved, though, my arm had found its way around the small of his back to keep him from rolling off of me.

I sighed as I gently lay him back on the mattress. I rubbed at the slobber that made my neck sticky as I strolled into the bathroom. I scrubbed my teeth, then washed my face before taking a brisk shower. With a towel wrapped around my waist, I moved to the kitchen to start breakfast. I cooked something simple and fast, unsure of when Deku would wake up, or if I'd have to wake him myself. Once the rice was cooking and the pot of water was starting to boil, I hurried back into the bedroom and changed into a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt. I had to meet with Todoroki and Iida later at HQ to debrief them on the case while Ururaka began her investigation. They still had to fill out the paperwork before they could start working on the case in my stead. Since I didn't have Ururaka to watch Deku, like I had initially planned, so I'll have to take him with me.

Deku was sprawled out on the bed, his foot twitched every so often. This wasn't so different from adult Deku who also sprawled out in bed after I got up. I scoff as I leave the room, I guess some things don't change. I check on breakfast really quickly, turning down the burners on the stove, knowing that it takes a solid five minutes just to wake Izuku. I glance at the clock, 7:14. The meeting's at eight, so I'll have to get Izuku up now.

"Yo, Deku," I bark as I gently shake him. He groans and rolls away from me in response. I scowl. "Wake up, breakfast is almost ready. It's time to get dressed. Izuku!"

"No!" he whines, squeezing his eyes close then covering them with his little hands, "Don't wanna!" I growl at his stubbornness. I grab for him, brushing his sides, causing him to giggle. Ticklish? I can use that. I kneel beside him on the mattress and begin tickling the little boy. Izuku giggles and laughs uncontrollably as he kicks and squirms.

"Are you up yet?" I ask over his laughter. He's gasping for breath.

"Y-yes!" He squirms as I pinch his knee, "Kacchan! NOOO!" more laughter ensues as he slaps weakly at my hands and tries to kick me away. I laugh at his efforts and finally show some mercy and sit back on my feet.

"C'mon, Deku," I pull him up, I hand him the shirt and pants that he was given yesterday since I didn't have any clothes that would fit him. I'll have to get some today. He pulls on the pants and I help him out of the old nightshirt. His hair is a mess, and I try to comb through it to tame it, but to no avail. I finally sigh and help him brush his teeth before carting him into the kitchen where the food was ready to be served. We ate quickly since it was a quarter 'til eight and we weren't even at HQ. "We need to go, Izuku, we have to meet some friends at my... workplace," I said, does Izuku understand that I'm a hero? He hasn't asked me about that at all, even though we've gone through a lot of events that would suggest so. Strange. We pull our shoes on and hurry down to the lobby. It was quicker to walk to HQ than to drive, so Izuku grasped my hand tightly as we hurried down the sidewalk. Izuku would stumble every now and then, but I held fast to his little hand and made sure he kept up. We had a minute to spare by the time we were in the elevator in HQ heading up to the debrief room. The receptionist informed me that Todoroki and Iida were both already waiting for me and that he would call up and inform them of my arrival.

"Bakugo," Todoroki greets me as I lead Izuku into the meeting room. Iida spins around from the window, he was still pretty stiff in personality, but he had definitely calmed down in the last few years. Mostly due to having two kids of his own.

"Bakugo! Is it tru-" Iida stops midsentence when he sees Izuku. Izuku and Iida stare at each other for a solid five seconds before Iida clears his throat and squats down to Deku's level. "Hello, Midoriya-chan. I'm Iida Tenya, the Hero: Ingenium." I can feel Deku's grip on my pant leg loosen as he slowly leans forward to bow and greet Iida. Todoroki stands up slowly and comes to introduce himself to Kid Izuku.

"Hey, Midoriya-chan," Todoroki smiles gently, "I'm Todoroki Shoto, I'm the Hero: Endur."

"H-hi," Izuku squeaked shyly. "Are you going to help Kacchan and Ochako-sama?"

"Yes," Todoroki nods as he and Iida step back a little. "Bakugo-kun is here to help us catch up... Do you remember what happened in that alley before Bakugo-kun woke up?"

"Mmm..." Deku's brows furrowed, he'd been asked this question two or three times now, and he always thought about it before answering. What a nerd. "I-I'm... I don't know..." Deku looks away, fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

"Anything is helpful..." Iida urged, "Did you have a dream last night?"

"Yeah..." Izuku squeezed my hand nervously. "There was a lady and she was laughing... It was scary. She was-was..." tears began to fill Izuku's eyes as he looked up at me. "S-she said she was going to-to... K-kill Kacchan!" I knelt beside Izuku and he buried his wet face in my shoulder once more. His little body shook with sobs. I rubbed his back soothingly as I lifted him up. Once he calmed down after a moment, I nodded to Todoroki to continue. Izuku was clearly suffering from trauma and had a PTSD dream last night as a result.

"Do you remember what she looked like?" Izuku nodded.

"She had purple hair, and big red eyes, and claws." he made claw-like motions with his hands as he leaned against my chest. His mind had warped the Ring-Leader's appearance, the purple hair was the only right detail.

"Sounds like she's a real monster, huh," Todoroki nodded sympathetically. He began opening up a file and spreading out a few photos for him and me to look through. "Do you see anyone in these pictures that kind of look like that monster in your dream?" We went through about nine photos before I had seen someone that I recognized, but I didn't let Izuku know that I had picked someone out. Todoroki helped him narrow down his group by showing two pictures and picking out the one that looked closest to the monster in his dream. In the end, Izuku was unsure about three different photos of women, all with purple hair and red eyes. The one I had picked was the middle woman. We didn't get a very long window of time to see her face, but we had trained long enough to sharpen our senses.

"Her," Izuku finally pushed a photo towards Todoroki. "She was the bad lady." He had chosen the same picture as I had. Todoroki looked at me and I gave him a nod.

"Thank you, Midoriya-chan," Iida smiled as Todoroki slid the photos back into the file. "This will really help our investigation."

"Do you remember anything else in your dream?" Izuku thought for a moment.

"She ran away into a red door," he finally said. Red door? There were no doors in that alley. "There was another person. They went POOF!" He clapped his hands together, looking very concentrated.

"Poof?" Todoroki asked in confusion. Deku nodded as if poof was a perfect explanation.

"Yeah."

"Okay," Iida cleared his throat, "Thank you, Midoriya-chan, for your help."

"Will you make Kacchan small again?" Deku asked as we were heading out the door. Everything froze. Todoroki, Iida, and I shared similar expression of surprise.

"E-er," Iida scratched the back of his looking to me.

"Uh, Izuku," I started, sighing as I knelt in front of him. He looked at me imploringly, "I'm not the one who... Changed."

"But you're big." He stated matter-of-factly. I choked out a laugh.

"Yeah, but I'm supposed to be big, like Iida-kun and Todoroki-kun," I said, glancing up at the two heroes who nodded in agreement. "That lady... The one you picked out. We were fighting her, you and me, and she zapped you with her quirk. You're supposed to be as old as us, Izuku. In fact, you actually know Ochako, and Todoroki, and Iida. We attended high school with them." Izuku was quiet for a long time. His eyebrows were furrowed once more and he scratched his elbow as he began to think. Slowly, his little mouth started to work, and soon he was muttering out his own inner monologue without noticing. Like I said, some things never change.

We let Izuku process the information for a solid five minutes before he finally came to some sort of a conclusion. He looked up at me with the cutest angry face I'd ever seen.

"You're not Kacchan!" He shouted as he kicked Todoroki in the shin and elbowed me in the crotch. When I looked up from my position on the ground, the door was wide open and Iida was calling after Izuku as they ran down the hall. I glanced over at Todoroki in shock.

"How the fuck did he come up with that?" I growled as I slowly stood up, wincing at the throbbing ache in my loins. Kid's got one heck of a swing. Todoroki shrugged as he buzzed the receptionist and security to be on the lookout for a small and angry, green-haired boy. "You and Iida should go on with the investigation, I'll handle Deku."

"You sure?" Todoroki asked and I nodded.

"If I need help, Kirishima's off today," I supplied. He accepted it and we made off to find wherever Deku and Iida ran off to. It didn't take long to find Iida trying to console an inconsolable Izuku who must have taken quite the tumble because his forehead had nasty cut that was bleeding and it looked like his hands and knees had rug-burn from the carpet. "C'mere, Deku," I sighed, holding my arms out for him. He stubbornly refused, though, clinging to Iida who tried to hand him off.

"No-o-oo-o!" he wailed as he kicked and squirmed, "I wa-ant - hic- Kacchan!"

"I am Kacchan!" I sigh exasperatedly.

"No!" He screamed as I took him from Iida who gave me an encouraging smile. I held the squirming kid at arm's length as he threw a temper-tantrum midair. Once he was finally still, I set him on my hip as he leaned against me weakly sniffling.

"Deku," I sigh, gently squeezing him. "How can I prove to you that I'm Kacchan?" I asked. His puffy eyes stared up at me.

"...Who's my favorite hero?" He finally asked. I rolled my eyes, anyone who's met Izuku could answer that.

"All Might," I answer without hesitation. He sniffled once more before hugging me.

"K-kacchan!" He began to whimper. No words came from him, but I knew what he was trying to say.

"I know, Deku, I know," I gently rocked him as he sobbed against my shoulder. I hailed a taxi and hurried back to our apartment, knowing that anything more today, and Izuku will have an even bigger meltdown. The boy clung to me like a koala, refusing to be removed no matter what. I sigh as I pay the driver before carrying the sniffling child back up to the apartment. I laid Izuku on the bed and wiped his face with a cool, wet rag. His breath was ragged and he let out shuddering sighs and hiccups every so often. He finally crashed after five minutes of reassurance.

Man, this is going to be rough.

I studied the bandage on his forehead. The nurse had said he didn't have a concussion, but that I should watch for any signs and take him to the emergency room if something changed. I shook my head, the kid was always a clutz. I ran my fingers through his soft curls soothingly. He cooed in his sleep, causing me to smile. I finally pulled myself away from Izuku to make lunch and to call Kirishima to pick up some clothes for Izuku.

"Already on my way over, Baku-Bro!" Kirishima crowed delightedly, "Ururaka called me last night, and I went shopping about an hour ago. Took the day off to hang with you and lil' Deku."

"Seriously?" I cocked a brow as I checked the pork for the katsudon I was making. It's been Izuku's favorite meal since our childhood. "Well, I hope you brought your appetite, I'm making katsudon for lunch."

"Hell yeah!" I could hear Kirishima's excited fist pump through his cheers. I rolled my eyes at the guy I call my best friend. "I was hoping you'd cook something up, so I skipped breakfast."

"You shouldn't do that, what if you run into a criminal, Baka?" I scold him lightly as I start the rice. "You'd be dead in a ditch somewhere because you didn't have a proper breakfast."

"You're too much sometimes, Bakugo..." Kirishima sighed, "Look, I'm five minutes out, should I buzz in?"

"No, Izuku's sleeping right now, he's had a rough morning," I quickly shot that plan down, "The front desk knows you well enough, I'll leave the door unlocked. Just come on in."

"Cool," Kirishima said before hanging up. I slipped my cell back into my pocket and leaned against the counter. How will Izuku handle Kirishima? He knows now that he was de-aged, but will he be fried if he meets another friend? I guess we'll find out.

...

Thank you all so much for reviewing, following, and/or favoriting this story! The support means so much to me! I hope you enjoyed a sad Lil' Deku today... I guess I lie about last chapter being the only serious chapter, huh? Oh well!


	3. Chapter 3

Alright! Chapter 3, here we go.

...

Bright laughter filled the living room as Kirishima tossed Izuku into the air, caught him, swung him between Kiri's legs, then tossed him back into the air, much to Izuku's delight. I rolled my eyes and turned back to the clothes that Kirishima had bought, discerning which ones would fit and which ones would need to be returned to the store. I don't know why Ururaka had sent a guy who doesn't have kids to buy supplies for a kid.

I had two, neat piles building up because Shitty-Hair had gotten over-excited about our de-aged friend. One was outfits that Izuku could possibly wear, the other was clothes that would not be seen by Izuku.

Because it was all All Might merchandise. Shirts, onesies, socks, shoes, and even a pack of underwear that would not fit Izuku, but I knew for a fact that if he saw them, he'd want them, and I didn't want to deal with Izuku's tears anymore today. So, I would quickly stuff the merch back into the bag so Izuku wouldn't see it. It wasn't like there weren't any All Might stuff, in fact, there were six shirts, a sweatshirt, and a pair of sneakers that looked like they'd fit Deku just fine that were sitting in the 'keep' pile. There was also plenty of Ground Zero and Red Riot merch as well as a few pieces of Ingenium, Endur, Uravity, Creati, and several others that I recognized as our class mate's merchandise. I made sure to stuff the Grape Soda Dick-face shirt back into the bag. There wasn't a single piece of clothing that wasn't fan merch, which I knew would excited Izuku. However, I'm surprised Kirishima didn't get goofy shirts that said 'Shirt' on them that Deku still wears to this day.

"Oh, shit!" I hear Kirishima gasp before he's carrying Izuku to the bathroom.

"What the h-" my unasked question is answered by the sound of Izuku gagging from the bathroom.

"There, there," I hear Kirishima trying to soothe a panicking Izuku. I vaguely remember Izuku never handling illnesses well when we were kids. He often panicked and choked when he would throw up. Aunty Inko would call my father in a panicked frenzy on several occasions before Izuku was eight and learned how to control himself when he threw up. I push Kirishima out of the bathroom as Izuku starts to choke, I smell the vomit wafting up from the toilet. I can hear my dad's instructions as if he were right in the room with us. I reached around Izuku's stomach and squeeze gently, just like he had instructed Aunty all those years ago.

"Let it out, relax, Izuku," I murmured as I forced the vomit out of his esophagus. He coughed and choked a little more, but he finally relaxed in my grip. "You done?" Izuku nodded weakly. I stood him up slowly. Snot, tears, and sweat glistened with a mixture of throw-up on his face. I set him on the edge of the sink and wipe his face clean with a washrag.

"Wow, Bakugo," Kirishima stared at me in surprise. "You're a really good dad! I though Ururaka was joking."

"Whatever," I grunt, brushing the comment aside. I press my lips against Izukus forehead to check for a fever. He was a little clammy, but I'll have to wait and see if this was just motion sickness or an actual illness.

"Sorry, man," Kirishima sighed as he watched Izuku nuzzle against me as I carry him into the living room.

"I should have warned you," I waved aside his apology, "Besides, you didn't let him puke on my carpet, so it's good."

"Really?" Kiri was once again, dumbfounded for some weird reason. "I figured you cuss me out for making Midoriya puke, man."

"Nah, Deku's always had a weak stomach when we were kids." I shrugged, "It wasn't really surprising when he started gagging, to be honest. He'll be hungry in a bit once his stomach's settled."

"Oh," Kirishima blinked. "Well, Midoriya-chan, I'm sorry you got sick, bud."

"'S'okay, Kiri-san," Izuku smiled at Kirishima, who was dazzled by Izuku's cuteness. I sighed and shook my head as I set Izuku on the couch and flipped on the television. "All Might! All Might!" Izuku began to chant excitedly. All Might? Was that all he watched as a child? I knew he was obsessed, but not to that extent... I scrolled through the channels, not finding anything related to All Might so I scrolled through my recorded stuff.

"Here's one of All Might's movies, kid," I grunt as I turned it on. I remembered begging my parents to take me to see this particular movie because it actually starred All Might. Izuku probably recorded it out of nostalgic fanboying otaku weirdness. Kirishima had to cover his mouth to hide his laughter because Izuku was instantly transfixed on the screen.

"Jeez, he wasn't this bad in high school, was he?" Kiri whispered once we were in the kitchen. I snorted.

"Please, he would have to take five-minute intervals everytime All Might was in the room." Not really, but Izuku and I had decided to keep the secret of One for All for a little longer. He's still paranoid about someone finding out and whatnot. I know that Ururaka, Iida, and Todoroki also know about One for All and we've all basically had a shared consensus to not talk about it until Izuku is ready.

"It's kinda cute, though..." Kirishima hummed as he watched Izuku from the doorway. I smile softly.

"Yeah, he's adorable as fuck," I agree. I wonder if I could find his old All Might doll- I mean, action figure. He would probably flip his shit, which would one hundred percent be recorded for later blackmail use.

"So..." Kiri implored. I could feel his 'knowing' gaze that he always gets when he starts poking his nose into my shit.

"What?" I grunt as I scrub the dishes a little rougher than necessary.

"Everyone in our class knows how much Midoriya wants a kid... But, he's never mentioned it to you, has he? I wonder why," Kiri hums. I sigh. Izuku actually did talk with me about kids. About having a family.

And I shot it down.

We were fresh out of UA starting our careers as Pros. Both of us vying for the number one position, which came with tons of perks, yes, but also a lot of downfalls. We would have so many enemies, and the thought of Izuku already being in harm's way was enough for me to not want to worry about future children as well. And, looking at shitty IcyHot's childhood, which was a bad example, yes, but it was also a reminder that a Pro was gone often. Izuku and I are both Pros. We would either have to choose our careers or our family. I couldn't do that to the imaginary, sweet, baby girl with blonde curls and green eyes and those cute ass freckles.

Yeah, I wanted it. Bad. But, there was everything against it.

"We've talked, and agreed that kids just aren't for us," I finally admit. "No matter how much we want one... Or seven, it just wouldn't work out."

"Woah, Woah, Woah!" Kiri stares at me in shock, "Let me know if I heard this right... But, did Bakugou Katsuki admit to wanting children? Seven of them?"

"Yeah, Shitty Hair, I want seven kids, four boys and three girls all with Deku's freckles," I growl at him. I glance over at Izuku who's deeply immersed into the movie. "There's this operation where this certified doctor can change one of our genders so that we could... ya'know, procreate n' shit. It's been legit for about eleven years now over in Kyoto."

"Bro, I had no idea," Kirishima sighed. "I knew why you'd be against kids, but the fact that you actually have a plan for biological children is both extremely manly and totally heartbreaking. Does Midoriya know that you..."

"No, and it'll stay that way." I hiss, pinning him with a fierce glare that he's become immune to over the years. Kirishima shrugged, looking anything but innocent.

"I dunno, man, that'd be some cute shit right there," He grinned, "Little Bakugous and Midoriyas running around like a wild pack of wolves with the sweet, innocent demeanor of Midoriya and the complete badass, savageness of you. It'd be adorable." I snort.

"Fuck yeah, my kids would be badass cuties," Kiri chuckles.

"Kacchan!"

"What?"

"Hungry."

"Well, come get your bowl of crackers, Deku," I grunt holding out the bowl. He smiled brightly and came running. "Walk," I bark, causing him to slow down before he trips and cracks his skull open. We watch in amusement as Deku carefully hurries back to his seat and unpauses the movie. How he figured out how to run the remote eludes me, but whatever.

"Go for it."

"Huh?" I look over at Kirishima who's looking at me with a soft smile.

"You both want it, I think you guys could make it work," Kirishima said, completely serious. "You wouldn't be alone, you have your parents, Toshinori Sensei is practically Midoriya's dad anyway, he would help, and there's us, your friends."

"Pfft, you would be a fire hazard with my kids," I shake my head.

"I'm serious, bro!" Kiri frowns, "You and Midoriya established Pro Heros, not to mention everyone's favorite power couple. If there's one thing that you couldn't do, it definitely wouldn't be raising kids. A whole litter, even!" Kirishima flails his arms about. "You and Midoriya would undoubtedly be happy, despite the struggle, but parenting isn't easy. If it was, Todoroki wouldn't have been so fucked up."

"True..."

"When this whole mess is over, talk with Midoriya. You guys are almost out of your twenties, in a few years, you'll be thirty."

"Don't remind me," I grunt dismissively. But, his words stuck with me for the rest of the day. Kirishima eventually had to leave for his own patrol for the evening. Izuku had been sad to see Kiri go, but Kiri had promised to swing by in the morning after his patrol was over. He probably did that so he could get breakfast, too. As I as bathing Izuku before his bedtime, I received a call from Ururaka.

"We got her," my heartbeat stuttered.

"The bitch that-" I growled in the speaker but am cut off.

"There's a problem."

...

FORGET FLUFFY! I WANT DRAMA! MuaHaHaHaHaHAAAAA! SUFFER!


	4. Chapter 4

Hm hm hmmm! Here's chapter 4! Enjoy!

...

Ice ran down my spine at Ururaka's words.

"What?" I growl, my fist clenching the plastic device.

"The villain, Tenki Yumikagi, has been apprehended, Bakugou. However, our Quirk analysis of her has proven... Difficult," Ururaka sighed. "We can't get a read of her quirk, and she's refusing to talk. That's as much as I can tell you right now."

"Is-She... Deku?" I couldn't formulate a question, I was so frustrated. My blood roared in my ears as sweat gathered in my palms, itching to be ignited. I licked my lip, breathing through my nose.

"Katsuki, you need to stay calm for Izuku," Ururaka said, "I know you want nothing more than to come down here and beat the crap out of this woman, but you can't do that."

"I know!"

"Good," She snaps back at me. "We're working on this. We think there's a time limit to the quirk, but we still aren't sure what quirk it is. It might not be a de-aging quirk."

"What else could it be, Uravity?" I grip the edge of the counter, trying to keep my voice calm.

"... We don't kno-"

"Bullshit!"

"I can't tell you, Katsuki."

"Will... Will I get Izuku back?" I feel helpless.

"Yes." Ururaka's firm reply somehow feels uncertain. "We will get Deku back. Come Hell or high water."

"Ok," I hang up. I lean against the counter, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Kacchan?" Midoriya tugs at my pajama pants. "What's wrong?" I lean down and pick up the towel-clad boy, cradling him in my arms. His little palms rest against my shoulder as he looks at me with a serious pout that makes his chubby cheeks look so pinchable.

"The bad guy that hurt you was caught today, Izuku," I started, "but, the heroes don't know what she did to you just yet. And, she's not cooperating." Izuku frowned, reaching forward to poke the wrinkle between my furrowed brows.

"Kacchan, it's okay." He says finally. "I love you." He wraps his thin arms around my neck, burying his face against my neck. His damp curls feel soft against my stubble that I haven't shaved. I feel tears well up as I hug him back.

"I love you, too, Deku."

I dress him in his new All Might PJs, and he cuddles up beside me in bed, and any thought of getting him his own bed flies out the window when he gives me a goodnight kiss on my cheek.

I fall asleep feeling oddly at peace.

...

"Deku, wake up," I grunt as I try to pull the brat out of bed.

"No!" He yells defiantly, his little fist wrapped around the edge of the headboard. "I'm still sleeping."

"Obviously, you're not!" I yell back, letting go of his feet. I grin viscously, "I guess the tickle monster's going to have to wake you up."

"No! I'm up! I'm up!" Midoriya rolls off the mattress and tries to run past me. I snag him as he tries to dodge me and toss him back onto the bed.

"It doesn't look like you're up to me," I tickle him until tears are running down his freckled face.

"Ka-a-achan!" He squeals, his limbs flailing about. It's been three days since Greeta was arrested and is currently still being investigated. Izuku's kept me in high spirits, but for the most part, it's taken everything I've had to not barge in and break the bitch's face. By now, most of our old classmates have swung by to see Izuku, much to my chagrin. So far, Mina and Tsyu have been Izuku's favorite, besides Uncle Kiri.

Yes, Uncle Kiri drops in almost every day, which has actually been pretty nice. He hangs out with Izuku for an hour or two, maybe takes him out to the park or to get mochi, and gives me a break. Which results in an angry call with Ururaka who's starting to ignore my calls.

"C'mon, Deku," I roll out of bed, leaving a limp and panting Midoriya Izuku lying spread eagle on the covers. "We have places to be and people to see."

"Okay," once dressed and fed, Izuku and I walk hand-in-hand down the street to HQ. Izuku and I had to look through a line-up to confirm that Greeta was the villain. I had only seen her in the alleyway, and Izuku still had a nightmare on occasion, so for the most part, we were relying on my memory of the woman.

"All right, Deku," I said, kneeling in front of him, "I'm gonna go first, okay? Then you'll go in with Endure for your turn. They can't see you, they can't hear you, you are one hundred percent safe." I said as Izuku pouts.

"What about Kacchan?" He asks, his lip wobbling as Todoroki takes his hand. I smirk and wink at Izuku.

"I'm perfectly safe, too."

I study all seven of the women that have been brought in for the identification process. They all have purple hair and wide-set red eyes. But, number four is the only one who I recognize.

"Number four, that's her," I confirm. I'm led into a waiting room, avoiding Deku so that his process is completely sound. I don't want some grubby lawyer setting the cunt free on a technicality. It takes about fifteen minutes before the door is opened and a teary-eyed Deku bursts into the room, bee-lining straight for me. "Hey, Deku." I let him clamber up into my lap, sniffling.

"It was her! I saw her!" He whimpered. I wrapped my arms around his quivering body and stood. Todoroki and Iida are both standing by the door with identical looks of concern.

"It's okay, Deku," I grunt, rubbing gentle circles on his back. He hiccups a little. "You did so well, how about we go meet Uncle Kiri and get some mochi, hm?"

"O-okay," Deku sniffled some more.

"Say bye to Endure and Ingenium," I nudge him a little.

"By-e!" He hiccupped, not looking up from my shoulder. I nod to the two as we leave the building, but Todoroki stops me.

"What, IcyHot?" I grunt.

"You're a good father, Bakugou." He smiles softly before handing me a small teddy bear that was Ground Zero themed. "For Izukun."

"Thanks," I nod and take the bear. I let a small smile slip onto my face as we enter the sweets shop. Kiri was already seated by one of the windows. He waved at us and I made my way over to him. Izuku had calmed down by the time we had reached the shop, so I wiped his face clean of tears and snot with a wet wipe, God those things were a life saver, I wish I had known about them fifteen years ago.

"Hey, Izukun!" Kiri greeted him brightly, knowing why Izuku had been crying. "Cool bear you got there."

"Yeah! It's Kacchan Bear." Izuku grinned holding the bear up excitedly. I rolled my eyes, of course, he would name it that, nerd.

"Ha, cool name!" Kiri smirked at me. Stupid Shitty Hair. We hung out for half an hour eating sweets, then walked through the park near our apartment. Deku ran straight for the jungle gym which was unoccupied. Once Deku was out of earshot, Kirishima turned to me. "How did it go?"

"They got her. Deku freaked out," I sighed, "I don't know if he chose the same woman I did, but there was one in there that scared the shit out of him."

"Poor kid," he shook his head as he watched Izuku set Kacchan Bear carefully on one of the swings by the jungle gym. I kept an eye on it, Deku'd freak if the bear got stolen. We stood not too far from Deku, casually talking as he climbed and swung and played. He eventually ended up with a small crowd of other small children to play with. Three boys and two girls. We chuckled as they ran around playing superheroes, much like what we had played.

"I'm Ground Zero!" Deku grinned, placing his little fists on his hips. He pointed to a little girl, "You're Uravity! She's cool!" He went on assigning different heroes to the other kids, one was Ingenium, another Endure, Red Riot, and the second girl was Froppy. She also had an amphibious morphe type quirk, so I guess it was destined. Kiri and I snickered behind our hands as they went 'patrolling' the playground, saving Kacchan Bear from one peril after the other until it was time for them all to go.

"Your boy is so sweet!" a horned lady said as she picked up her son, the one who had been Red Riot, he had bright red hair. "We should schedule a playdate."

"U-uh!" I stutter, me, Bakugou Katsuki, does not fucking stutter!

"Oh, that'd be great, but you see..." Kiri's hands circled each other as if they could explain the situation. I sighed.

"Izuku here is actually an adult," The woman stared at me incredulously, "He was attacked a couple days ago by a villain and was turned into a child. I'm taking care of him until the quirk's effects wear off."

"Oh," She doesn't sound quite convinced. She eyes me before waving goodbye and taking her leave. I faintly catch her say, "If you didn't want a playdate, just say no..." My eye twitched. Kiri hurried us out of the playground after that.

Izuku was curled up in my arms, half-asleep. He was fighting his exhaustion, which I was okay with because I still wanted him to eat some real food before we go to bed. I sat him at the dinner table and whipped up omurice for us. It was pretty late, too late for a full meal, and Izuku was practically asleep dazedly picking at his food. I shoveled a bite into his mouth, which he began chewing automatically. I bit back a chuckle. Cute little fucker.

Once he had eaten all of his food and had been cleaned up a little, I dressed us for bed and laid down for the evening. His tiny hand gripped the collar of my shirt while his head rested on my shoulder. He still drools in his sleep, which is both disgusting and kinda cute. I sigh and go to sleep, hoping that tomorrow would bring about a change in our situation.

...

Hope you enjoyed! I had a little fluff added just for you.


	5. Chapter 5

Ayyyy! Yo waddup? It's ya gurl Bookie back from the dead! Lol... Sorry!

...

"Kacchan," I whisper patting big Kacchan's cheek. His nose wrinkled a little and he turned away from me. "Kacchan!"

"Mmph," he grunted, rolling onto his side. My bladder squeezed uncomfortably. I had to go so bad! But the hallway was really dark. I whined, squeezing my legs together and shook Kacchan's shoulder a little harder. Please wake up!

"Kacchan!" I sniffled. I couldn't do it anymore, I felt my pajama pants become wet and I burst into tears.

"De...ku?" Kacchan shifted a little, looking up finally. His red eyes bleary with sleep. "Hey, buddy, what's wrong?"

"K-kacchaaaaan!" I sobbed, "Don't hate-hate me!"

Kacchan sat up, finally becoming aware of the situation, "Oh, Izuku," he sighed, "Quit crying, Deku, it was an accident." Kacchan lifted me up carefully and carted me off to the bathroom. There he stripped me of my soiled pajamas while the bath ran. My breath hitched as I began to calm down. Kacchan gently rinsed me off and gently patted my swollen eyes. "There, now, dry yourself off while I go change the sheets." I stood in the bathroom swathed in a huge, fluffy towel watching Kacchan leave the bathroom and head to the linen closet, pulling out several folded sheets and a new comforter then disappearing into the bedroom. I rub my eyes, sniffling.

Kacchan's not mad at me. He doesn't hate me.

He comes back a few moments later with a fresh set of clothes. He helps me dress, even though I can do it by myself. Kacchan combs through my damp curls until they're somewhat managed.

"Come on, Deku, it's time for some breakfast."

...

As we eat in silence, I watch Deku pout over his bowl. He's been pretty down ever since his accident. While irritating, it didn't really anger me. Although, it was odd that he had an accident. As far as I knew, Deku had practically potty trained himself by the time he was one, much faster than I had been potty trained. I had been about three and half when I was finally willing to even piss in the toilet, let alone take a shit. Drove the hag insane.

"Izuku," he flinched, as if he was expecting me to hit him or something, "I'm not mad at you, bud, I just want to know why you didn't just go to the bathroom?"

He shrugged a little.

"Use your words, Deku," I sighed. He seemed to shrink a little into his seat as if he were embarrassed not because of the accident but what had caused it.

"'s scar," He mumbled, chin tucked into his chest.

"What'd ya say, Deku, speak up, please."

"I was... scared," he spoke up. Scared? Why? I voiced my concern. "Because... I thought... I heard something and I didn't... want to be alone."

... "What'd you think you heard?" feeling as if a chill ran down my spine. What if someone was in the apartment last night. "Where do you think the noise came from?"

"...It was in the closet," Izuku admitted. Okay, so maybe not so much a real-life threat, but it doesn't hurt to check. I stand up, and walk into the bedroom and rip open the closet, hand ready to blast someone's face off. But, there was nothing. I sighed, my shoulders relaxing. I glanced around the room once more before returning to Izuku.

"Well, whatever was there is gone now, Izuku," I ruffled his hair, "It probably heard me coming and got scared, coward!" I grinned confidently down at the deaged hero. Izuku smiled and wrapped his little arms around me.

"Thank you, Kacchan!" I huffed gently and hugged him back. My phone began the vibrate on the counter.

"No worries, Deku." I turned and answered the phone. "What's new, Uraraka?"

"We may have a way to turn Midoriya back." She cut to the chase. "How soon can you get here?"

"Give me thirty minutes."

...

Hmmmmmmmmmm... Short, I know... But... I was busy.


End file.
